This invention relates generally to navigational devices, and in particular to navigational devices with improved route calculation capabilities.
Route planning devices are well known in the field of navigational instruments. However, known methods of route planning in navigational instruments do not take into account the various modes of transportation available to get a user from his or her starting point to his intended destination.